Wrong Idea
by HarumiLove
Summary: AU Modern day. There's always that idea that you have of someone but maybe it'll become better over time. Maybe it's always been better.
1. Idea 1

eeee yes yes I suddenly had this idea I dont even remember how but...here it is!~ Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Idea 1

Finally, the pile – no – mountain of papers that were in the inbox were finally all collected into the outbox. Jin had finished his last piece of work, looking over it carefully just as he did with all of his work to make sure that he didn't miss anything. He really didn't like to have to repeat anything, work related or not. Now, he couldn't say the same for some of his coworkers – one in particular. Once he was done looking over the last piece he neatly organized it in a stack so that he could pick it up. As he walked down the aisle of desks he glanced over at the clock that was on the wall. It was almost midnight. Sighing, he concentrated on the soft music that was playing in his ears from his ear buds. Normally, he wouldn't have them in but of course he was the only one in the office at this hour. He couldn't understand why his boss decided to give him all of this work. Well, he can – such a lazy boss. Jin closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and reaching the door to his boss' office. All he needed to do was to drop off all of this work that was supposed to be done by his boss in the first place. No matter.

Jin shifted the work load so that he was able to get a free hand to open the door. He stood still at the sight in front of him. His coworker – almost as lazy as his boss – was hovered over some girl having sex. In doggy style he believed it's called. On their boss' desk. He couldn't recognize the girl – probably some random chick. Jin walked over to the only corner that was free and placed the papers down before taking a moment to realize they would probably be knocked over. He moved the papers to the chair nearby. "Please place these on the desk when you are done." He never looked at them as he started to leave but the image was burned in his mind for a bit. He didn't care for porn and he especially didn't want to see someone that he knew in such a situation. And now he would have to see them again. What a drag. One thing did strike him as odd though. He cranked up the music as he left the building for the day. Why was the girl the only one completely naked?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Jin! Jiiiinnn!"

The raven glanced over to his right, seeing his co-worker running toward him. He sighed and reached into his pants pocket to pull out his iPod, turning it off. He looked forward as Mugen stopped beside him with a slap on his back.

"What up four-eyes?!"

Jin narrowed his eyes and continued to stare straight ahead as they stood at the train station.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me for what happened." Mugen placed his hands in his pockets. "I-"

Jin cut him off. "As long as you cleaned up afterwards I don't care. What you do in your life is none of my business."

"Ooo so cold. You can't say that since we are friends."

Friends huh? Jin doesn't even remember making Mugen his friend. All he remembers when he first came to the office was his wild brown hair and that stupid smirk that he always has.

"I'll make it up to you. Beer! And tons of it! Tonight! I'll pay." Mugen pointed his thumb to his chest.

"….Sake."

"Sure! Whatever you want!"

The train zoomed into the station and made its stop. Mugen was still talking about something but Jin wasn't really paying attention. He waited for the people to get off before he got on.

"We haven't spent much time together anyway. It'll be fun, four-eyes."

Jin scoffed and started to walk to board.

"How mean. Aren't you excited?" Mugen reached out and flicked the raven's pony-tail.

Jin jumped a little and swatted the other's hand away. "Leave me alone!"

Mugen laughed and boarded the train, sitting right next to his friend. "You're just as weird as ever. You must be tense. Don't worry; we'll have fun tonight." He grinned.

Jin sighed and stared out of the nearby window. Fun. Huh. Maybe.

Before long, they had reached their stop and Jin internally groaned as Mugen went on and on about something. Probably drinking..or karaoke. That was something he defiantly didn't want to do tonight. That wasn't relaxing at all. As they approached their office the room was filled with chatter and the clicking of keyboards. Jin pulled out his desk chair and sat down setting his bag on the floor under his desk.

Mugen blabbered on about one last thing before he walked over to his own desk. It wasn't too far away, but, when he leaned back in his chair occasionally he could see his co-worker at his desk.

There was some whispering going on as Jin looked up to see his boss walking in, late as usual. He narrowed his eyes and kept his gaze on his screen. How he loathed the man. As the man walked by, he calmly called for Jin to go to his office. The raven prayed that he wasn't going to get assigned more work that wasn't his. He closed his eyes before opening them again and getting up to walk over to Mr. Ban's office. The conversation was short – just to congratulate him on the work that he did that wasn't even his to begin with. And something about wishing him luck in the future which he knew meant that he would be getting more work that isn't his. Once Jin returned to his desk there was a sticky note on his keyboard – from Mugen (he knew the handwriting) – that read "It's not fair! Good luck on everything! 3" Jin gritted his teeth and crumpled up the note before tossing it in the trash. How annoying.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Nngg.." Jin sighed and rested his head on his hand. What a day. He was finally done, a little early to his surprise. He didn't even really get time to eat a proper lunch but he wanted to be done sooner than normal so he could bolt out before anything else was going to be given to him.

"Jin! Let's go!" In a split second Mugen was at his desk, leaning over to grab his bag under the desk.

"Hey!" Jin quickly moved out of the way so that he wouldn't come into contact with the other.

Mugen pouted. "What do I stink?"

Jin looked away. "Probably, if you're asking."

"Ohh cold as ever! Let's go!" The brunette grabbed Jin's arm and pulled him away from his desk.

"W-Wait! Why.."

"Don't you want to leave before that jackass gives you more shit to do?" He looked back at Jin and the raven widened his eyes. That smile that was too radiant.

Jin looked down at the ground. "Yeah…"

"Great! Sake and beer here we come!" Mugen started to sprint and Jin yelped slightly at the sudden change in pace.

"H-Hold on! Moron!"

The brunette finally stopped in front of their building, smelling the fresh air. "Freedom!"

Jin tried to catch his breath. "You're so dramatic."

Mugen looked back at the other and handed him his bag back. "Why are you so out of breath? Normally it would take way more than that. Are you eating properly?"

Jin sucked his teeth and looked away. "Don't ask such stupid questions."

The brunette snickered. "What? I can't be worried about my best friend?"

The raven stood up straight and turned away. "I'm not your best friend!"

Mugen tried to face him. "You are too!"

"Shut up!" Jin glanced over at the smiling Mugen. "Wh-What?"

"Does someone need a hug?~"

Jin looked surprised. "Why? I don't."

Mugen held out his arms and stepped forward before arms embraced the brunette from behind.

Both men were shocked when they heard a female giggle as a long blond haired woman showed her face, still clinging to Mugen.

Jin remembered her from last night when he caught the two of them…fooling around. He didn't make any indication on his face though.

"Ah, babe. What are you doing here?" Mugen turned around to face the girl.

She pouted her lips. "How could you ask me that? I'm here for tonight!"

"Tonight?"

This was starting to get a bit awkward for Jin, so he decided to slip away while no one was paying attention to him.

"You promised that we would hang!" She hugged Mugen and started to touch his arms.

"What?" He pushed her away. "No way I promised plans with Jin." Mugen looked over, seeing the other walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

The raven stopped dead in his tracks. Shit.

"Whaaa?! No no no no! You promised!" The girl stomped her heel to the ground.

"When?"

"When we were having sex last night!"

Jin gulped. This girl was way too crazy to be yelling such things in public. People were starting to stare. He wanted nothing more but to leave. But before he would do so, Mugen had linked an arm around his own.

"I already have plans with this guy. He needs me more."

Jin jumped in shock as Mugen pulled them both away as the woman yelled behind them. "Are…you sure about leaving like this?"

The brunette let go of Jin. "Yeah. She'll get over it. Besides, we have dinner plans."

Jin raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up in place. "Dinner?"

"Yeah. You didn't eat lunch today. And probably not breakfast since you slept in from being at work so late."

"What, are you stalking me?"

Mugen smiled. "No, I just know you, Jin."

The raven scoffed. He followed and listened to whatever the brunette did or talked about. He led them to a restaurant that looked a little out of both of their price ranges, to be honest. He had refused but Mugen insisted for whatever reason. Saying something that Jin needed to relax in luxury due to overworking himself. The two sat down and ordered their food – talking about little things now and then. Though, Mugen did most of the talking as usual. It didn't bother Jin. For some reason, just sitting there and listening to the brunette was calming enough. Once they were done with their food, Mugen cleaning his plate and whatever Jin didn't finish. A waitress walked up to them, in a short black skirt, heels, and a white shirt that was buttoned too low.

"Ah, Mugen, it is you."

With a mouth full of food the brunette looked up confused.

"Such an animal as usual." She giggled and wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "I'm sure you don't remember me. We only spent one night together anyway."

Jin stared at his empty plate. Once again he was in a very awkward position. It's been like this for a while now. Mugen has always been one to have girlfriends but it seemed like lately he's been having more and more and at short periods of a time. "Excuse me." He placed his napkin beside his plate as he began to stand up.

"Wh-Wait!" Mugen was stopped by the girl placing her hand on his shoulder.

Jin left the two behind as he heading out of the door. Walking down the sidewalk he stopped and looked at the night sky. Damn. He left the check with Mugen. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and leaned against the wall of a nearby building. After a few moments he realized that waiting for the other was a bad idea – not wanting to see him with the girl step out. He placed one ear bud in to keep safe and listen to his surroundings as well as he started to head home.

Once he reached his apartment he sighed not being tired at all. The cold air had woke him up during the walk home. No work tomorrow either. Time for a drink. Jin poured himself a cup of wine and swirled the liquid around in the glass. He wondered if Mugen had made it home safely but it only reminded him that he was probably with that girl. He wished the younger man wouldn't sleep around so much. Even though Mugen was a pain in the ass he also wanted him to be able to be happy. Hm. Maybe he did consider him a friend then.

As soon as he was going to take a drink there was a bang at his door. At this hour? With caution the raven stood and reached the door, opening it slightly. His eyes widened. "Mugen?"

"J-Jin! You bastard!" he banged on the door again.

The older man sighed and opened the door for the other. "You're drunk."

"You're damn right I am." Mugen stumbled into the room and made his way to the low table for the wine. "And whose fault do you think that is?"

Jin closed the door and joined the other. "Who?"

"You!" he gulped down the wine.

"You've had enough." Jin reached out and grabbed the glass and Mugen grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"You left me there with that girl. And with the check."

"Didn't you say it was your treat anyway?"

"Oh. Right. But you did leave me there."

Jin darted his eyes away. "You seemed to be having a good time."

"What?! What part in my expression did you see that?"

Jin kept quiet and Mugen yanked the other forward by his grip on the wrist. "Answer me."

The raven saw the different look in Mugen's eyes. "Shouldn't you be with her right now? She seemed to have missed you." He tried to yank free.

"I was out with you because I wanted to! God you're such a dipshit!"

Jin gulped. Mugen was starting to really get angry. And he was drunk. That's not a good combination. But much to his surprise he was set free as Mugen sighed heavily.

They sat in silence for a little bit until Mugen spoke. "It's been a while since I've been here, huh?"

"….Yeah."

Mugen growled and suddenly grabbed Jin by the shirt collar. "Why are you so indifferent when you're with me?! Do you hate me that much! I know we haven't hung out in a while…"

"I am? Indifferent?"

Mugen snarled. "Yes!"

"I don't hate you."

"But you have that stupid fucking blank look."

"I do?"

"Fuck you!"

Before Jin could say anything more Mugen forced his lips to the older man. Jin didn't do anything at first. What the hell?

Mugen broke away and smirked but had his eyelids heavy, with his vision blacking. "Hah! Take that!" He hung his head and placed a hand on Jin's shoulder. "I bet your face expression is priceless…" He was starting to lose consciousness.

Jin placed his hand on Mugen's shoulder. "Mugen…go to bed.."

"Fuck…you.." with the last of his strength he grabbed Jin's shoulders and forced another kiss, this time probing his tongue in the unexpected mouth before him. Jin just sat there, knowing that Mugen was too drunk to know what he was doing. It wasn't long before the brunette broke the kiss, and slumped down. "Ughh…"

The raven sighed and helped Mugen to the spare bedroom with the last of the strength he had left. Once the brunette was in the bed, Jin placed a glass of water in the night stand. "Goodnight, Mugen."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

TBC


	2. Idea 2

hmmm this might be the longest sex scene Ive written idk though lol Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Idea 2

Jin sat on the edge of his bed shirtless, just gotten out of the shower. His long black hair draped over his face and shoulders. He raised his hand to his mouth as he yawned loudly before taking his glasses from the nightstand to put them on. He wondered how Mugen slept. Probably like a rock the entire night. He should probably go check on him now. He stood up and yawned again while tightening the string on his sweat pants. He ran his fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp. Lazily, he walked out of his room, down the hall to the spare room opening it slowly. There was a lump in the bed covered up and the glass of water looked like it hadn't even been touched.

He walked over to the side of the bed with the nightstand. "You need to drink some water."

"Ughh no." The lump in the covers moved as Mugen moved them enough to show his pained face. "I don't feel so good…"

"Well, you were pretty drunk last night."

"Did you do this to me?"

Jin picked up the glass. "Why would I want to make things more difficult for me?"

Mugen grunted and narrowed his eyes. "I can't really move. It hurts to move."

Jin put down the glass and walked out of the room. "I'll go get some medicine."

The younger man just continued to groan in pain as he curled up in a ball and clutched his stomach. Once Jin came back he picked up the glass again with the pills in the other hand.

"I can't move. It hurts too much."

"You've already stated that."

"No I haven't. You just walked in here."

Wow. This wasn't going to be easy. "Ok." He sat on the edge of the bed and blinked. "Can you at least sit up?"

"Ugh no…"

"You need to take this."

"Well tough shit.."

Jin narrowed his eyes.

"I can't move. It hurts too much."

"I know already.." Jin popped the pills into his own mouth and took a swig of the water before grabbing Mugen by the chin and lifting him up enough. He leaned forward and placed his mouth on the other to force the medicine down. It was quite easy since the younger man was too tired and in pain to really register what was happening. He waited and held onto the other's chin until he was sure the medicine was swallowed. Jin slowly laid Mugen back down as he watched the other breath heavy with a shortness of breath. He left the rest of the water and left the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Nughh….holy shit…."

Jin looked up from the newspaper he was reading to see a staggering Mugen walk into the living room. "Good morning."

The brunette placed a hand at his head. "What time is it?"

"About 10:30. I actually thought you would be out much longer."

"What…happened?"

"You were drunk. Banged on my door. And crashed on my floor." He turned the page of the paper.

"Nggnn! I don't remember anything!"

"That's probably better. You were pretty embarrassing."

"Shut the hell up!" He snarled.

Jin placed the paper down and took a drink from his mug of tea. "You must be hungry. What do you want?"

Now that the brunette thought about it, he was pretty hungry. He thought for a moment and glanced over at the older man. He was surprised to see him in such a way. Usually Jin was so neat and proper. Not that he still didn't look that way, but, his appearance still sent off a different vibe. The raven had loose grey sweatpants on and a cotton white t-shirt that was just tight enough to show off the man's body. And speaking of things being different Jin's hair wasn't tied in its normal pony-tail. Instead, it was loose and low with messy strands hanging down delicately.

"Mugen?"

The brunette snapped out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Blue eyes looked at brown ones.

"Ah, whatever, I don't care."

"Toast and eggs?"

Mugen sat down on the couch next to the older man. "Cereal is fine."

"Nonsense. You need your strength. I'll make toast and eggs." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

Mugen slouched down. "Sure…" For some reason this was getting weird for him. Maybe it was the lack of hanging out that was making this weird. And the relaxed image that Jin gave off instead of always being so uptight. He decided to turn on the TV to take his mind off of things. He randomly changed the channels, stopping on some game show without really paying attention. He was still focused on trying to remember what happened. It seemed useless. He remembers having dinner with Jin but that was pretty much it. If he had to guess Jin had made him mad that caused him to drink and he came barging in like Jin said. He frowned. He has always been a bother to Jin.

"You're not smart enough to watch this."

"Shut up!" Mugen grabbed the plate of food and stuffed his mouth.

Jin set the mug of coffee down and sat back next to the other and focused back on the paper.

Mugen set the nearly empty plate down. "Why do you have this? You hate coffee."

Jin shrugged. "It's yours. You're the one who brought it over."

"Yeah, a while ago."

"You like it. So why would I throw it away."

Mugen gritted his teeth. He hated how calm Jin always seemed to be no matter the situation. Jin kept something around he hated on the fact that he might come back to his place. He acted like nothing happened when he was caught fooling around. The four-eyes doesn't even bat an eye at all the girls he sleeps with. It was like it really didn't matter what Mugen did. Was Jin slipping away from him? He just wanted to see an open Jin when he was around. Was Jin keeping his distance and feelings from him? What does he have to do to get what he wanted?

Jin noticed staring dark eyes at him. "What? Not feeling well?" He was shocked when Mugen took off his glasses that ended up being placed on the table with the dishes.

"What do I have to do to make you notice me?"

"What are you talking about? You're hard to ignore. All you do is cause attention."

Mugen narrowed his eyes and moved in closer. "That's not what I mean."

"Then I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you don't." Mugen ran his fingers through Jin's hair before tugging on the locks.

Jin had the faintest face change and Mugen hungered for more as he smirked.

"Then I'll make you understand." Mugen forced his lips on the other and the raven tried to back away. Mugen held his head in place as he traced his tongue against the other's lips but it seemed Jin was intent on keeping them shut. The brunette quickly darted his hand down to Jin's crotch, palming him. Jin parted his lips ever so slightly and Mugen didn't waste this chance and slipped his tongue into the older man's mouth exploring each inch he could. He finally broke free for air but not before biting Jin's lower lip, which earned him an inhale of breath from the raven.

Mugen ran his hands up Jin's shirt, lifting the fabric in the process as far as it would go. Jin spoke up, "What are you doing?" The brunette smirked, "If you have to ask then you're really dumb." Jin sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Why are you doing this?" He tried not to focus on the hands that were roaming his skin and firmly gripping his waist. Mugen started to pull down the other's sweat pants, then the boxers. Jin bit his lower lip trying not to let any sound escape while trying to keep his face simple. The brunette stared back at Jin's body, his chest, and licked all around the flesh. "We used to be so close. But then some things changed, you became so busy. And we started to drift apart." Jin tried to chime in but suddenly Mugen's mouth made its place on one of his nipples. "ngh.." It was so quiet but Mugen heard it and he could hardly contain his excitement. He sat back up and looked at the prize in front of him, Jin's exposed length, all to him. He licked his lips and he felt like Jin shuddered some.

The brunette gripped the flesh in front of him, earning a gasp from the other, "You always had that fucking blank look on your goddamn face.." He dragged his tongue up the length's underside and Jin bucked his hips ever so slightly. "But now I'll make you notice me. Notice everything." He took nearly all of Jin's length in his mouth and Jin clenched his fists and turned his head slightly with a scrunched up face. Mugen softly nipped at the sensitive flesh and Jin darted his hips upward. "Do you like that, four-eyes? Who would have thought.." He flicked his tongue across the tip. "nn shut up.." Jin swore he could sense Mugen's devilish smirk and it made him shiver. He shut his eyes and gulped. It was hard to not pay attention to the talented mouth that was licking, nipping, sucking, and bobbing. Shit he couldn't stop this now, for many reasons. He started to get nervous as he knew he was coming to his end and he sensed Mugen knew as well due to the younger groaning slightly causing Jin to feel these vibrations. The raven bit his lip hard, suppressing a noise but soon let out a whine when all of the sensations ended. His eyes darted at Mugen who had nothing but lust in him as the brunette's hand was gripping his member hard. Shit and when he was so close to his release.

He narrowed his eyes as Mugen took off his own shirt and moved to take off his pants and boxers. "Like what you see?" He teased. Jin would have looked away but he just couldn't and he also didn't want to anger the other anymore than he already did. The younger man went back to his position of hovering over the other man. Much to Jin's surprise he watched as Mugen brought his hand to his mouth to coat his fingers with saliva. For whatever reason Jin couldn't look away and Mugen chuckled. "What? You like watching me do this?" Jin narrowed his eyes and sucked his teeth. He could see where the brunette was moving his hand. "W..Wait.." Mugen did wait. "There isn't something else you could use?" Mugen squinted at him. "Excuse me? Do you want to get up and go get the non-existent lube you have?" Jin was about to talk back when he felt his body tense up as a digit intruded. "Nn you couldn't have..eased..in?"

Mugen flashed his teeth in a grin. "Sorry, four-eyes. I can't really wait much longer." Jin looked away as it wasn't long before another digit was entered, moving around. Jin didn't know what to think of this new situation he was in. Sounds were starting to form in his throat and they were beginning to come out. Mugen found the one spot he was looking for when he curled his fingers that caused Jin to almost squeak. The brunette groaned and quickly took out his fingers to align his aching member. His voice was hoarse as he spoke, "Moan, Jin." The use of his name in such a tone made the raven scrunch up his face. Suddenly it turned to shock when he was being entered again by the man above him. "Gah..Jin….relax…" Easier said than done. Jin tried to relax and it ended up taking him a while but he noticed that Mugen was actually waiting patiently for him. He didn't move an inch and he could see that it was really hard for him. Once he was finally ready Jin let out a relaxed sigh and Mugen could sense the other was finally relaxed. Soon the gentle Mugen was no more when he started to thrust into Jin with his whole length. Sure it was slow but damn it Mugen could have started a little bit at a time. The raven started making quiet noises of pain and Mugen cupped his face with a free hand kissing him. "Nn sorry…it'll get better."

Jin opened his eyes in shock at the apology and saw the look of pure bliss but also worry. He focused on Mugen's face, which wasn't looked at him at the moment, and the feeling he was getting when the pain eventually (too long in his opinion) turned to pleasure. Suddenly, a groan escaped and Jin gritted his teeth. Damn that wasn't supposed to come out. Mugen grinned wildly and took the opportunity to grip Jin's waist and there was no more mercy as he rammed his way into Jin. He positioned himself and Jin to hit that one spot and after multiple tries he got it. "A-Ah!..." Bingo. Mugen focused his movements there and hit it almost every time. Fuck how he loved the breathing Jin was giving. Sure he would have liked moaning, groaning, and begging, but this was the best he was probably going to get right now. Mugen leaned over and bit Jin's neck almost too harshly and Jin softly placed his hands on Mugen's arms. The contact drove the brunette crazy and he wildly slammed into the other, grunting ever so often as Jin breathed heavily with some whines. Jin almost didn't realize that he came until the last shudder he made and soon was distracted my Mugen releasing himself and Jin gasped one last time at the feeling.

It took a moment for them both to catch their breath and Mugen harshly pulled out.

The brunette let out a breath and glanced over at the rest of his breakfast that was sitting on the table. "Ah, Im starved!"

Jin quickly put on his underwear and sweat pants. "…Can you at least get dressed first?"

"You should be honored to see me eat naked."

Jin quickly stood up. "I need to take a shower."

"I'll join you!" He quickly looked away from the death glare that he received. "Ah..I was kidding. Don't worry I'll get dressed." He couldn't even finish before Jin disappeared from sight.

The raven quickly undressed and turned on the shower as he stepped in. He didn't feel dirty but he couldn't be in that room anymore. He sighed and gulped. How was he supposed to face Mugen now?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

TBC


End file.
